Chickens which develop idiopathic scoliosis have demonstrated several abnormalities in the mechanical and metabolic properties of collagen. How these changes affect the animal's spine causing the scoliosis is unclear. This proposal will study the mechanical properties of bone in chickens with scoliosis and relate the information with that currently known about the mechanical properties of bone in other conditions affecting collagen. In addition, the growth patterns of the scoliotic spine will be investigated with tetracyline labelling. The information gained will be related to the spinal curvature in hopes of elucidating possible causes of idiopathic scoliosis.